kids_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Legend Of LOTH
Plot PMD: TLOL Is a new show coming soon to disney XD in 2019-2025. This show follows the misadventures of 10-year-old boy Corey Markus. Along with his BBF’s, Tony Mars and Luc Toby, They become Pokémon; Corey becomes a Pikachu, Tony becomes a Riolu, And Mark becomes an Oshawott. These 3 friends adventure across The Land Of The Hearts (L.O.T.H.) hopefully finding a way to get back to their world. Along the way, They bump into a Mew named Maya. She‘s the leader of an exploration team called “The Explorers Of Loth” (T.E.O.L.) TEOL Members Lora - Axew (Loves to dance.) Gender: F Olly - Togepi (Always in a happy attitude.) Gender: ??? Little Tommy - Pichu (Might look cute, but murderous inside.) Gender: M Jessica - Eevee (Has the ability to morph into any element.) Gender: F TEOL Goals To Follow The Motto, “Explore, Rescue, Protect” To Protect Loth From The Pranksters. Pranksters Manny - Zangoose (Leader) Gender: M Donny - Charmeleon (Brains Of The Operation) Gender: M Tom - Meowth (Manny’s Helper) Gender: ??? Aicssej - Umbreon (Jessica’s Evil Twin Brother) Gender: M Cast Main Characters Evan From “EvanTubeHD” - Corey Filip Geljo - Tony Jorden Fry - Mark The Explorers Of LOTH Melissa Storwick - Maya Erica Haung - Lora Daneboe - Olly TJ Miller - Tiny Tommy Jessica - Sandie Rosa Pranksters Dominic Colon - Manny Harrison Houde - Donny Ryan Kaji - Tom Isaac Kragten - Acissej Animators Shin Art Pinkeevee222 Scruffyvee TechnicallyK EcstaticShli TehPikachu PhantomCat MatchaGhost Nightmare-ish RandomMinty Inspiration Pokémon Mystery Dungeon was a Popular Game franchise created by Nintendo. It was a game the player gets turned into a pokemon without memory and, brings along their new talking pokemon friend for the adventure. Origin We start the adventure at school when Corey, Tony, and, Mark finally graduating from elementary and get to go on the graduation field trip to the TownBurg City science convention. Their teacher tells the class into multiple groups of 3. Corey picks Tony and Mark for his group. So, their group travel begins. But then, Mark gets a little bit clumsy after drinking all of that juice. And then, he trip over The Portal-O-Rama 11.2.6B. The machine activated, Corey, Tony, And, Mark fall onto the target, And then, The machine zapped the portal to Loth open. Corey, Tony, And, Mark get sucked inside. And when they woke up, They realized, They were Pokémon. And when Mark was doing his panic dance, He bumps into Maya. And So, Corey, Tony, And, Mark setted off on their amazing journey. TownBurg City TownBurg City is the neighborhood that Corey, Tony, and, Mark lived in before they were transported to LOTH and got turned to Pokémon. TownBurg City Was Ran By Mayor Toby. This Character was voiced by Ed Helms and is the father of Mark. TownBurg City was the most awesome Neighborhood on Earth. This Place had everything! Bekky‘s Diner Bekky’s Diner was Cory’s favorite place to hangout with his friends. This place was founded by Bekky Rebecca (Voiced By Marietta Sangai Sirleaf). Her Chef was Chef Le Yummy Tummy (Voiced By Lou Albano). He cooks burgers, eggs, bacon, pancakes, pizza, tacos, waffles, burrito, and, The Juiceist, Plumpiest, And, Tastiest Tabureggito. The Taburreggito The Taburreggito (TO - BR - EG - EE - TOE) was what made TownBurg City Famous. This food was Taco with mushed patty mixed with egg and topped with burrito beans. It was invented in 1991. When Johnny Dinnerita was having lunch. He was having a taco, patty mush, eggs, and beans. And, as John was about to eat his taco, the wind lifted his patty mush, and mixed with John’s eggs and beans, and poured it onto John’s taco. John was grossed out by the recipe. So, he took only one bite from his taco from the bottom, and can guess what John thought about it? He didn’t like it, He loved it. So, ate the rest of the taco. And, from that day forward, he named his lunch, The Taburreggito, and the rest was history. TownBurg Elementary School TownBurg Elementary was the neighborhood school that Corey, Tony, And Mark attended. The class they attended was Mrs. LookiLooky (Voiced By Mary Pat Gleason). She teaches Math, Social Studies, Science, And, ELA. FoodyMart FoodyMart is Cory and his Friends favorite place to shop for food. They sold Cookies, Cupcake, Cucumbers, Cereal, Frozen Taburreggitoes, Popsicles, Slushies, etc. Villagio Villagio was the place where Corey, Tony, and Mark lived and hanged out most of the time. WowCinema! WowCinema! Was the neighborhood movie theater where Corey, Tony, And Mark come and see the newest movie in town. SciCon SciCon was Corey and Friends’ final place in their world before they went to LOTH. This place showcased one of the newest inventions that popular scientists created to show the world. © Disney Inc. All Rights Preserved. Category:TV Series Category:Pokemon Category:Mystery Dungeon Category:Based On The Game Category:Nintendo